A New Dawn
by Anna Belle Cullen
Summary: This is a tale of action, romance, adventure, lemons, tragic comedey, and so much more. Join your favorite Veggie Vamps on an adventure even Alice may not be able to predict.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bella's POV

As always I began my day beside my husband, Edward, the love of my life. We were lying together watching the sunrise over our tiny private ocean that Esme had lovingly provided. I could not believe we had been married for seven years. This month was August. Looking back I could instantly recall any point of the past seven years with crystalline clarity thanks to my vampiric senses. I did so now dropping my shield so he could share the memories with me. The first time I held our daughter Renesmee, the first time he kissed me after the change, the first time we made love, followed by more recent memories, and then I showed him last night. I wanted him to see that he meant as much to me now, if not more than ever before. Our time together has only brought us closer.

He placed his hands on the side of my face, brushing his thumbs across my cheeks. "I love you more every day Bella. You and Renesmee are my life," he declared staring into my eyes.

I lost myself for a time in his gaze. We tended to be very self absorbed sometimes, forgetting about everything but each other. A noise from outside caught my attention and I turned around to meet my daughters eyes as she walked in.

"Oh come on guys. You are not making me late. Mom, daddy, please," Our daughter was almost fully matured and well beyond mentally capable, however she was still in some ways a teenager. I really wasn't sure if she would ever grow out of it. Maybe she was just destined to be melodramatic I thought.

"Maybe she takes after her mother," Edward whispered in my ear.

"What? How did you? My shield was up," I said confused.

"Bella, my love, I spend almost all of my free time watching you. I'm getting better every day at reading your expressions," he laughed as he said this and if I could have blushed I would. Even after all this time he had the same effect on me. I was dazzled by him constantly. I guess the good thing was that I could do the same to him.

"Gross, dad. I'm standing right here. Are we leaving or not," asked Renesmee impatiently.

"Are you ladies sure you want to go," my husband asked with a smile on his face.

"As if I have any choice. I already promised and besides Renesmee would be disappointed if I backed out now. Wouldn't you," I asked looking over at her.

"Yes. I can't wait to see Zafrina and the others. It's been a year. Come on. Everyone else is ready and waiting," she said pulling Edward and I out of bed. "You know it's a good thing that Aunt Alice thought to repack your bags for you. We would be late if not," she stated as she was walking away.

"Alice." My husband and I both said together. With that we ran out behind our daughter catching up to her.

Actually I truly was excited to be going. Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna had become wonderful friends to Renesmee and I which in turn strengthened their friendship with the rest of the Cullens. In fact the three Amazons had spent so much time around us in the past few years that they decided to try our way of life, veggie-ism as Renesmee likes to call it. My daughter has been a tremendous influence on that decision. When we first went to visit when Renesmee was young I was worried about her attachment to the wild women, but over time I have come to really care about them.

Everyone was gathered around their respective vehicles waiting on us to join them. It had been so long since we had all gone somewhere together. I was apprehensive. Worrying was not something that left me after the change. Truly you would think I would be used to the antics of the Cullen family, but they still had the ability to surprise. Also living with a wolf pack can be a little irritating as well, especially when the two mythical species always want to argue with each other. That was why I was glad it was only Jake and Seth going with us. Leah would have just been a drag anyway.

"Well, finally," Rosalie said. "We were thinking of just leaving you know. Get in. We're ready," she stated as she got in her car. Rosalie's newest present to herself was a BMW M5. It was painted her new favorite color Indianapolis Red Metallic. She loved this machine. I however still liked the understated. That is not to say that I haven't developed a liking for speed. It seems inevitable as a vampire anyway.

"Alice I really hope you didn't over do it on the clothing, I mean we are spending part of our time in the Amazon. I don't think we need to be fashionistas there," I stated.

"My darling sister, you have never, and to my utter disappointment probably never will be a fashionista. And, since you are not, you have no idea when it is appropriate and when it's not. In fact I don't know what any of you would do without me. You would all go around looking like fiends except for Esme and Carlisle. They at least can dress themselves without me," she declared and with this she jumped into her Porsche 911 Turbo. It was a speed demon and was painted Speed Yellow. It fit the pixie perfectly. Jasper gave us all a 'you know better' dose of guilt for Alice's sake and got in the car too. In seconds they were off and down the drive.

"Alright, is everyone else ready," asked Esme, always mom in every situation. Getting a nod from everyone we dispersed into our vehicles. Emmett of course rode with Rosalie. Edward, myself, Jacob, Seth, and Renesmee rode together in his Volvo XC60. This was actually one of my favorite cars. It wasn't as fast as the Porsche or the BMW even with modifications, but it was class wrapped around sex. The Black Sapphire Metallic colored car fit my husband perfectly. It was a squeeze with both wolfs, but Rose refused to let them ride in her car and neither one would fit in the back of the Porsche. Carlisle and Esme took his Mercedes CL Class AMG coupe and one could have ridden with them, but they were flying out of a different airport. They were going to check out our possible next residence first.

Everyone was taking different vehicles because when we got back we were moving. Each couple had a different task to attend to while Edward and I would be coming back here with Renesmee to tie things up and say our goodbyes. It was going to be difficult, but we had to move. People were starting to question, and we wanted Renesmee to have a chance at a more normal or as normal as can be life. She had finally stopped noticeably growing; she was not fully aged, but close. She now resembled a teenager of about seventeen. Taking Nahuel and his sisters into account, Carlisle did not think she would end up aging but another year or so. Permanently eighteen just like her mom.

I reached over to my husband dropping my shield and letting him share in my contented thoughts. I was just so lucky to have everything I ever wanted and everything I didn't know I wanted as well. My existence now was perfect. Sure, we had issues and the Jake imprinting on my daughter thing was likely to become an issue soon, but overall things had never been better.

We arrived at the airport and checked in waiting to be cleared. We had rented a private plane for this adventure. It was really just more feasible since there were nine of us flying together. After boarding our swanky digs for the next twenty-two hours or so we all settled down for the long trip.

I hoped everything would be well, but taking the eleven of us into account, I thought this ought to be a pretty eventful trip. We decided to pass some time by playing chess.

My abilities as a shield have grown in the past years and I am now able to isolate and separate parts of the shield totally from myself. I can still cover like a blanket, but I can also pick out individuals and leave others standing beside them out of their shield. I can make several different shields at a time and I can also for lack of a better term tie them off. I can walk away and not have to maintain if for a time. It is like a weaving that I snip the thread to. Eventually it will pull and the weave will come apart, but it takes a while. All of this being the case my family decided Edward could play if I would shield their thoughts from him. I did so easily and we let the games commence.

The two wolves and Renesmee eventually had to give up and pass out. That left the rest of us to amuse ourselves until we arrived. Since we were all tired of playing chess we ended up pairing off and spending some quiet time with our mates. I even kept Edward shielded so he could have some peace from Emmett who was convinced we cheated because we won even with my adorable husband shielded. As soon as the game was over he started in with sexual thoughts about Rosalie and then started projecting images of Jacob kissing Renesmee. When Edward told me what was wrong I knew then that I might as well just shield him the rest of the flight or at least until Emmett was distracted.

Finally we landed in Rio and gathered all of our luggage. Two cars were waiting for us and we all loaded in.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

We spent the first night in Rio de Janeiro at a hotel letting Renesmee, Seth, and Jacob have a night to relax. After checking in and getting those three settled I put my plan in action for some private time with my husband.

_Edward,_ I thought, _follow me._

Immediately he walked away from Jasper and the conversation they were having. He didn't even say anything. Of course from the look in his eyes I'm pretty sure Jasper could feel his desire and hence the reason he was so absorbed. He came close to me and pressed his lips to mine.

"Where are we going," he asked with my favorite crooked smile.

"As long as it's private do you really care Edward? Come on, I have a surprise," I said leading him out of the door.

"Does it include you undressing Mrs. Cullen? That would be the ideal surprise to me," he whispered behind me.

"We'll get to that Edward," I responded. We tread quietly down the hall at human speed until we got to the elevators. I indicated that we should enter and followed him in.

"Are we leaving," Edward asked placing his palm on my face.

"Yes, you and I have a date with a yacht. I thought it would be nice to go out with just the two of us and I even brought some new lingerie for you to devour," I giggled as I said this as if we haven't made love thousands of times. "But remember, we have to come back tomorrow. Carlisle and Esme will meet us with everyone else at the boat dock before sunrise," this said we stepped from the elevators and proceeded outside. I had a taxi waiting for us and finally we arrived at the boat dock.

Edward's POV

God she was beautiful. I think every time I looked at my wife I became more enamored of her. Just to see her amber eyes look at me with such love, I just could not see how I was so lucky. Arriving at the dock I carried my wife onto the yacht and began to set off.

We went out far enough to lose the lights of Rio. We were surrounded by seas on all sides and mercifully no vampire ears to hear for once, except of course our own.

"Show me what you're thinking Bella," I asked my wife as we lay together in the moonlight.

_I need you Edward. I want to feel your hands on me, touching me everywhere. I want your lips on mine, I want to taste you, I want to taste myself on you…_

With this I lost it grabbing Bella by the back of her head and pressing her close to me. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear as I made a trail with my tongue across her chin, down her collar bone, and into the cleft between her breasts. I wanted to rip her clothes off but instead I made myself carefully peel back each layer. I moved again to her mouth letting her have control of the kiss.

Her taste was intoxicating. It just was not something you get used to. Thank god. I always wanted this feeling with her, and we had forever to try. The kiss deepened with our shared need. I removed my mouth from hers only to place my lips on her perfect breasts. Her scent combined with her taste had my head reeling. My cock was so hard if I were human it would have been painful.

I made my way slowly down her body tasting and touching every inch of her. I just could never get enough of my Bella.

*******************

Much, much later we made our way back to the docks. I was sorely disappointed that we couldn't sneak away for more time, but this trip was about my daughter and the rest of the family as well. Renesmee would stop growing soon, very soon. We have had her for such a short amount of time that it is almost unbearable to think of her as grown. Her birthday was right around the corner and we were planning on celebrating with friends here and then in our new residence as well. I really do love spoiling my girls, even if they don't appreciate it. At least Renesmee had the dignity to nicely accept her gifts; Bella was still the most irritating being in existence to give a present to.

I chuckled to myself thinking of the last present I had tried to give her. She still would not open it; I mean really I thought it was kind of rude. If the pixie hadn't given it away I could have got her to open it, but no. That is definitely my Bella.

When we got to the dock the rest of the family was there waiting. After loading everyone up we set off on our rendezvous with Nahuel, Huilen, and the Amazons.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward s POV

We made our way north up the east coast of Brazil to Salvador da Bahia. During the trip all everyone wanted to talk about was the game we would be hunting and meeting with Nahuel and Huilen.

Well Uncle Em, are you going to make it, Renesmee asked her uncle with a grin on her face. I mean there aren t any bears, but I hear there are some giant rodents. That ought to be fun for you, she giggled.

Yes they re called capybara, Carlisle interjected. But I would reconsider before eating one, after all have you ever tasted a rodent before? Although, they do get to be upwards of 200 pounds, but aaagh the smell.

I m willing to try pretty much anything at least once. It can t kill me right, so why not, Emmett stated.

Emmett if you even think about going near one of those stupid rats you won t touch me for a week! How could you consider feeding from a rat, Rosalie threw at her husband.

Aw babe, come on. It was just a joke. Ed, tell her I was kidding, he said looking to me.

He was kidding, sort of.

With that Rosalie stormed off and headed through the forest. Great. Thanks Edward, Emmett called as he went after her. They headed towards the rendezvous point near Gurupi in the state of Tocantins located in Central Brazil.

We all followed and as we neared the city Renesmee was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She just couldn t wait to see Nahuel. They have been friends and pen pals for years, but this is the first time they have seen one another with Renesmee as a mature women despite her physical age. It was something that both Bella and I were worried about.

We had to cross the Amazon River which really wasn t much of a challenge. Making our way through the forest at a rate that Jacob, Seth, and Renesmee could keep up with made the trip a little longer, but we still made it there in less than an hour. I knew we were close because I could hear the thoughts of Nahuel and his aunt. Strangely I heard another voice in my mind as well. This was definitely someone I did not know.

Just a warning, but they have someone else with them, I told my family.

At that moment three figures came through the dense foliage towards us. I recognized Nahuel and Huilen of course, and the third was the woman I did not know. Immediately I could pick out her heartbeat as could the other members of my family and I realized she was a hybrid as well.

Renesmee, everyone, welcome back to the Amazonas, Nahuel greeted us warmly. He moved over to my daughter to hug her in welcome and I could hear the growl coming from Jacob.

Huilen, Nahuel, Carlisle began. It is so wonderful to see you again. I see you have an addition to your group, yes?

Everyone this is my sister Tala, Nahuel introduced. She has only been with us for a couple of years. She actually found my aunt and I, he stated.

Hello, she said. I am Tala and you are the infamous Cullens, but there are more of you than I expected.

I quickly introduced Jacob to Tala and turned to do the same for Seth. Oh wonderful, I muttered looking at Seth. Even before his thoughts slowed enough to become clear I knew what had happened. Apparently so did Jacob.

No way man, Jacob yelled shoving Seth in the chest.

What, like I can help it, Seth asked.

What is going on, Huilen questioned. Why do you all have that look on your face?

I am afraid Huilen, I began that our young friend here has imprinted on your sister. Actually it is kind of ironic that her name means Wolf.

What do you mean imprinted, Huilen asked.

Jacob, could you?

He doesn t have to, Tala spoke up. I know what it means. I have been told by my father to possibly expect this. He did however fail to fully explain the intensity of what I am feeling.

Well I guess that makes it more simple Seth, I said. She has imprinted on you as well. I think this must be a first.

How? What, is that possible?  
She s not a wolf!  
Tala. She wants me too?  
Edward, what ?

Everyone please, I begged. Let Tala tell you.

Well, I guess you are all wondering how I could imprint like a shape-shifter if I m a hybrid right? Actually I am both. She stopped for a moment and looked to Nahuel who shook his head and motioned for her to continue. He was aware that I already knew and would inform the rest of my family whether he wanted me to or not. This was too important. You are correct Nahuel. I would, I said eyeing him.

My father, Nahuel s father Joham he is a bit of an experimenter. When Nahuel and Huilen came back from Forks seven years ago Joham was waiting for them. He wanted to try to persuade Nahuel to join him, again. Well they told him of what transpired and warned him that the Volturi would be looking for him. She stopped there and I knew why. This had to be hard for her.

Instead of heeding their advice Joham went looking for shape-shifters, she whispered.

What, Jacob exclaimed. I didn t know there were others. I mean I guess it makes sense but, I just never thought about it.

I m not sure that the tribe my father stole my mother from is quite the same as yours. They are shape-shifters and some can phase while others do not, but they are a very secretive people. I don t even know the origins of the people I come from, but Joham passed on what information my mother would give. She stopped again and looked to Seth this time, who had been slowly making his way toward her as if he was being pulled. I don t even think he realized he was doing it. He reached her side and just stood there gazing at Tala.

I had to admit she was beautiful, nothing on my Bella of course, but there it was. She had the same faint glow to her skin that Renesmee had but she had an olive complexion. It was very exotic. Her eyes were striking. One was a deep gold while the other was so dark as to be almost black. She was tall, coming just a few inches shy of being the same height as Seth. She could also rival Rosalie. Voluptuous was the only way to describe her.

Earth to imprints, Jacob said. Do you think you could get back to the explanation of how you re a shape-shifting hybrid?

Jake, Bella began.

I m sorry, Tala said. I guess it s just all a lot to take in. Really about all I know is that my mother s people come from the Hi-Merima tribe. They live between the Jurua and Purus rivers which are not far from here, but I am not welcome. The only reason they haven t tried to kill me is my mother was the Chief s only child. Out of respect for him they leave me alone, for now.

Don t worry Tala, Seth whispered to her. I ll take care of you. Whatever you need, he declared.

Okay so this is fascinating, but what the hell is imprinting, asked Renesmee. 


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee POV

I stood there waiting for someone to give me an answer. Just what the hell was going on? I hated it when my family kept me in the dark. They just refused to believe I was old enough to handle anything. Jacob was just as bad as mom and dad too.

Ness, Jacob started. Maybe this is something we could talk about later?

Jacob, Edward, and Bella, Esme called. Renesmee has the right to know everything that is going on and I for one believe it is past time the three of you come clean to her. Now Carlisle and I will be off. We will meet you later. Darling, are you ready to catch some cougars? With that she walked over to me, leaned in, and whispered Don t worry honey. It will all work out for the best. She hugged me and spared a glance for my parents and Jacob.

Carlisle came over to say his goodbyes as well. I saw my father nod and wondered what my grandfather was saying to him.

Renesmee we love you. Just remember to hear them out okay, he asked. He gave me a hug as well and motioned for the rest of the family to follow them. Everyone said goodbye hurriedly and suddenly I was left standing with my parents, Jacob, Seth, and Tala. I couldn t even remember seeing Nahuel and his aunt leaving.

Hey Jake, Seth called. Tala and I are going to leave too. We have a few things to talk about right? He couldn t take his eyes off of her.

I suppose so, Tala replied. They took off together hand in hand and I couldn t help but be a little bit jealous. The way they looked at each other sent chills down my spine. I mean there were a few times when I thought maybe Jacob and I, but no. That just wasn t going to happen. He didn t think of me that way. He was my best friend and he was always around, but never once has he even tried to kiss me. My father snorted, which told me he was paying attention to my thoughts, but I didn t know what it could mean.

My father was the one to begin. Renesmee I know you re upset, but we did have good reason to wait to talk to you about this.

You probably wouldn t be telling me now if the circumstances weren t forcing your hand.

Really, that is not fair, Edward stated. We were only looking out for you, whom we love. Besides, your mother and I have a hard time with this. It is no easy thing to see your only child grow up in a quarter of the natural time. Your youth has been on fast-forward and we have been helpless to do anything about that. He sighed and took my hand. Maybe we have been selfish, but it was what we thought was best for now.

Now my mother spoke up. Renesmee you ve seen the connection the Quileute packs have with their mates. Look at Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachael, Jared and Kim. I know you see the devotion they have to the women they love, Bella said.

I do, but what does that have to do with anything. Quil is just as devoted to Claire and she s only a pre-teen, I reasoned.

Well Nessie, that is exactly what we mean, Jacob said. He looked like he was having trouble forming his words. We, I I don t even know where to start. He came over to me and pulled me down to the grass next to him. My parents joined us and we were all sitting on the jungle floor in the middle of the Amazon. Imprinting is something that has been going on in the Quileute tribe for some time. When one of us meets our other half we know instantly. From that point on our imprint s life is more important than our own. Their happiness is the most important thing to us. A wolf will do anything for his imprint; become anything for her, whatever it is that she needs. He looked at me so intensely and with so much emotion that a rush of heat swept over me and my face flooded with color.

The way he s looking at me could I, but they would have told me. Someone would have told me. Right? I looked to my father knowing he heard my internal questioning. Dad is he, am I his imprint? I turned to look at Jake. He seemed scared which scared me.

Renesmee, Bella said leaning towards me. Jake has been around since the day you were born. He has been my best friend and yours as well. He has become a member of our family and he cares for all of us. You are his imprint. She took my hand in her cold one. All that means my love is that he cares about you as much as we do.

I looked at Jake and he smiled and nodded his head.

Oh fine, my father said. Bella, love we should give them some time. Jacob seems to think that this will go better without us here. That is if you want us to leave you Renesmee? He arched his brow in silent question and I touched his arm showing him that I wanted to talk to Jake. I felt like maybe we should have some privacy for this conversation. Edward leaned over to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ness, remember that you do not have to make any decisions right now. Just do what is best for you okay. Your mother and I love you. We will always be here for you. Remember. With that he rose pulling my mother with him.

We do love you darling, Bella said rising with Edward. We ll take off for a while and give you some time to talk about this. The others will be back in a couple of hours so your privacy will be over by then and we ll come back. She brushed her hand through my hair and then they were off.

Now that we were alone I was embarrassed. It was an odd feeling for me around Jake. I was usually just myself and never gave a thought to it one way or the other. I have been attracted to him for a while, but since I didn t think he cared for me in other than a sisterly way I was never nervous with him. The silence was becoming uncomfortable. I looked at Jake and his gaze held me. There was so much feeling behind his eyes. If I could believe half of what I thought they said I was the luckiest woman in the world.

Jake, you have to say something. What does this mean for us, I questioned.

He continued to stare at me with that same intensity. Finally he spoke up and I could tell that he was trying to form his words carefully. Bella was right when she said that I have always cared for you. He stopped and cleared his throat. I could swear that he was turning a darker shade of red under his russet skin. When I saw you for the first time it changed my life. You became my life. Shit! Jacob jumped up and started pacing.

What is it Jake? What s wrong, I asked getting up as well.

This is just hard okay. I wasn t ready to talk about this yet. I mean, I want you to know how I feel it s just complicated. He continued pacing as he talked glancing up at me every few seconds. I m just now getting used to the idea that you re a woman. You re only six. I feel like an ass. I have sexual thoughts about a six year old! I know that s not how old you really are, but you were just a baby, he stopped pacing and walked over to me. This is so damn hard. Nessie I want to be with you in so many ways, but only if you want me. Do you understand? All I want is for you to be happy. He took my hands in his and despite the fact that we had touched thousands of times an electric shock ran up my fingers into my body. My heart fluttered and I know he heard it.

Jake how could I be happy without you? I cast my eyes downward embarrassed about what I was going to say. I ve been thinking about you too, in a way that I ve had to hide from my father. I thought you only saw me as like a kid sister or something though. I ,

He stopped me with his hand pressing his fingers to my lips. Renesmee you are everything I want, everything I could ever want. He dropped his hand from my mouth, but placed it on my cheek. He leaned in so close that I could smell his breath and the scent that was essentially him. He smelled of wood smoke, the forest after it rained, of earth freshly turned, and of something clean and fresh. It was uniquely Jacob and I had known that scent my whole life.

Ness, I want to try something. Just tell me if you want me to stop okay? He let go of our joined hands to place his other hand onto my other cheek and then brought his face a mere inch from mine. I love you Renesmee, he said as he leaned in the rest of the way and his lips touched mine.

Fire. This is what it felt like to burn. The shock when our hands touched was nothing compared to this. He moaned my name with his mouth open over mine. He flicked his tongue over my closed lips urging me to give him access and why would I deny him. I moved one hand up to his neck and the other was on his chest between us. When his tongue touched mine the inferno in my mouth increased. I felt tingles all the way through my body. Parts of me were awakening that I had no idea about. I mean I had the knowledge of what sex was, but no one could explain feelings like these. I wanted to pull him closer to me. I wanted to feel his naked flesh on mine. I wanted to taste his skin. I wanted so much. I was dizzy with feeling.

Ness, he groaned. If you keep showing me those things, we ll never stop. Hell, I don t want to now. He still had one hand on my face and the other wrapped in my hair. I started to pull back, but he wouldn t let go. Just stay close for a minute. That was even better than I thought it was going to be. Have you been practicing or something, he asked. He was grinning from ear to ear.

You know perfectly well I have never kissed anyone till now, I stated. Then I started flashing pictures of the two of us embraced in our kiss and he moaned again.

Renesmee, I don t have as much control as you seem to think, he said still not letting me go.

At the moment I m thinking maybe you have too much control Jake, I said. I smiled at him to let him know I was joking, but I didn t really want him to stop kissing me. In fact I couldn t think of anything I would rather do.

He pulled me into his lap and held me as he has done many times in my life, but today was different. Now every day would be different and I couldn t be happier. 


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee POV

I don t know how long we laid there with Jake holding me in his lap and us talking. I didn t care. This could go on forever and that would be fine with me. I had always led a privileged if odd life, but I have never been more content than I was at this moment. I felt complete, finally. It was hard not to want this kind of connection when you lived with four vampire couples. They had a way of shoving it in your face without trying. Not that I begrudge them their happiness and love, but it was really hard to watch.

I heard a noise off to our right in the dense jungle foliage and saw that Jake had heard the same thing. He reluctantly let go of me and we stood up together. He refused to let go of my hand though. I think he wanted everyone to see and frankly so did I. I might as well just go ahead and get the teasing out of the way now. Emmett was really going to be a drag for a while. Jake laughed and I realized that I had been so focused that I projected without thinking about it.

Shut up Jake. He s going to mess with you even more than me. You don t have a daddy vamp to take up for you, I said smiling at him sweetly.

You are evil aren t you, he asked teasingly. We both turned to see Emmett and Rosalie coming towards us.

So what s this, called Emmett. Are you two like, an item?

Yes, I said defiantly. Jacob finally told me about imprinting and what happened when I was born and how he, I hesitated blushing, loves me. I squeezed Jake s hand more for my own support than his and he squeezed back and moved a little closer to me.

Don t get your shorts in a twist Ness. I was just asking, he said looking innocent.

I wasn t fooled at all. Knowing Emmett he was probably just waiting for a bigger crowd. He liked to have maximum exposure for his antics. We heard my father s laughter behind us so I knew I was right.

Yes Renesmee, your uncle was waiting for the rest of us so he could try and embarrass you. Em, Alice may see the future but I still wouldn t bet against my daughter. She seems to know you almost as well as I do and I can read your twisted mind, my father said walking over to playfully punch Emmett in the shoulder. That instantly brought on a full out match and of course Jake wanted in on the action as well. In no time at all the rest of the group had returned and all of the guys were engaged in a massive supernatural creature wrestling match. Nahuel and Carlisle were the only ones to stand aside. It was a sight to behold.

Mom, I called. What did you do to my father? He seems so relaxed. I really thought he would be Well I don t know, but something. I said questioningly.

Renesmee, your father knows you re becoming a woman. He just needs to be reminded sometimes that some things are just meant to be, Bella said. If not where would Edward and I be now? He knows how much Jake loves you, and despite the fact that you have been trying to hide it he knows how you feel too. He s just been trying to let you work it out for yourself.

Wow. I guess I ve been really underestimating dad, I said.

My mother just laughed. She patted my cheek and said, No sweetie. Don t be fooled. Alice and I have had to coax him the whole way. He is very reluctant to let you progress into this relationship with Jake, but he also knows how happy it would make you. She sighed and looked at me lovingly. He is at war inside himself Renesmee. He wants to keep you as his baby girl no matter your age, and he also wants your happiness. He wants to keep you safe and have you turn to him as you have always done. He is once again jealous of Jake. It is kind of ironic how this all turned out though, she said with a far off look on her beautiful face.

I knew all about Bella and Edward s story and I even knew Jake s part in it to an extent. I know that he once helped my mother in a way that my father could not when he was gone from her. That was also when Jake began phasing. That was a very dark time for them and they didn t like to talk about it much. I could see the guilt cloud over my father s face when mention of that time was made. Most of my information had come from Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme always told me that it wasn t their place to tell my parent s story so I didn t have all of the details, but I knew enough.

I guess so, I said quietly.

Boys, Esme called. We are kind of on a schedule you know. Time to wrap up the party. We have friends waiting for us. She was as excited as I was to see the Amazon coven again.

The boys broke it up after a few moments all of them looking the worse for wear. Jasper had an arm across Jacob s shoulders and Seth was grinning from ear to ear teasing Emmett about letting wolf get past his guard. As much as I loved my uncle Emmett he was not a good sport. In fact he was downright pissed.

Yeah, well I want a rematch. Just you and me wolf boy, Emmett declared forcefully.

I laughed along with everyone else at Emmett and his bad sportsmanship.

Maybe another time Em, Seth told him laughingly.

Emmett stalked off with Rosalie not far behind him. Good I thought, maybe she can get him out of his mood. No one could stand him when Emmett was mad. He could truly be an ass. Of course it still wasn t as bad as my Aunt Rosalie. I heard my father s laughter and turned to him grinning. What, I asked. Do you disagree?

Not at all Renesmee, he said smiling. I am starting to realize that you inherited your mother s intuitiveness, with that he lifted me for a hug. I love you Renesmee, he crooned. My father was the most amazing man vampire or human or whatever.

Daddy, I said. Don t worry. No matter what else happens in my life in some ways I will always be your little girl.

Your mother has been talking about me again hasn t she, he murmured.

She just wanted me to understand why this is so hard for you, but you have to know that no one could ever replace my father in my life, I told him. I put my hand to his cheek and tried to show him in pictures and emotions what was so hard to express in words. I showed him my most favorite and special memories of myself with him to try and help him understand that he was and always would be an integral part of my life.

I know Nessie, he whispered. It s just so hard to let you go. His eyes told me what he couldn t say. That he was scared. I knew it was something he would just have to get over, but it still hurt to watch my father in any kind of pain.

Dad, I said with a grin. It s going to work out fine. Jacob and I love each other and this is all going to take some adjusting, but it will work out, I told him my voice full of confidence.

Alright Edward, Alice said coming over to us. Enough. Jasper is going to lose it if you don t change your mood a bit. It s really depressing and you re ruining all my fun, my pixie of an aunt whined.

Tala, Carlisle said. Will you run with Esme and myself? I have a few questions for you if you wouldn t mind? My grandfather was always so formal in his speech, the product of having been born in the 1640s.

Of course, Tala replied though she looked to Seth first. There it was again, that look, only now I didn t have to be jealous. I smiled to myself.

I ll be with you Tala, Seth stated.

With that the two of them made their way over to my grandparents. We all began moving in the direction of our meeting place with the Amazons. Jacob and I stayed close by my grandparents, Seth, and Tala. Tala proceeded to explain about herself and what she was capable of. She had some special powers of her own. Tala as a shape-shifter was able to phase, but that wasn t even half of what was in her arsenal. She also had all of the strength and speed of any hybrid, but it was even stronger, almost on a level with the full vampires, because of having the wolf and vampire mix in her genes. She also had the ability to induce hypnosis and with that she could control a person s actions or wants for a time. All she had to do was suggest something to them, vampire or human, while she had them in a hypnotic state and depending upon their own willpower they would obey accordingly. Some people were easier. They just didn t have any defense. Others who are more sure of themselves and their course were harder to sway. It was definitely a powerful gift.

Tala also had something else in common with my family. She would not hunt humans. When Carlisle heard this he spoke up. That actually makes a kind of sense Tala. You have the wolf gene, for lack of a better term and they are hunters of other animals only. Any other shape-shifter would also be horrified by the thought of hunting other humans. Of course this is all based solely on what I know of the Quileute tribe, their history, and their customs, he stated. I am woefully ignorant of any other shape-shifting tribes I am sorry to say. He frowned and looked to my father. There were times I wished that I had gained a larger part of my father s talent as well as my mother s. It was so inconvenient not to know what they were communicating to each other.

We had been making good time through the dense jungle all of us spaced less than a mile apart from each other. Bella and Edward were out ahead of us with Jasper and Alice. Suddenly my father and my aunt came to a stop. Alice s face was a mask of horror.

No, Edward screamed. No! Alice search, now! There has to be something else.

Everyone converged around the two of them at once clamoring to know what Alice saw. My family was used to the way the visions took hold of her as were the wolves, but it was something new for Tala, Nahuel, and Huilen. The three of them were unsure what to make of what was going on.

Aunt Alice is having a vision, I explained quietly.

I remember being told of her visions, Nahuel stated. I guess we were all just taken by surprise. Seeing the future is a heavy burden, he said with compassion.

She deals with it amazingly well, I told him. But, this time something is really wrong.

While we had our quick and quiet conversation my grandfather and the others had managed to calm my father down. He called my name in a tortured voice. I ran into his arms asking with my gift for an answer. What is it? What did Aunt Alice see? Dad I m scared.

Don t worry Renesmee. We will never let anything happen to you. My father said emphatically. His eyes were desperate and I was worried. I leaned away from my father far enough to hold my hand out for Jacob s and he was right there with me, where he belonged. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward POV

How could this be happening? Was there to be no peace for myself and my family? I would fight. We all would, but what would it cost? I didn t care. Nothing would ever be allowed to harm my daughter, anything for Renesmee.

**********

The noise outside of my head was nothing compared to what was going on inside. Everyone s minds were in overdrive trying to figure out what was going on and I just desperately wanted to hear Alice. The cacophony was almost overwhelming.

Everyone, please, I begged. Alice is still trying to see.

Edward, Carlisle began. Tell us what is happening.

Father, I , I had to stop. I couldn t go on. How could I tell everyone what my sister has seen? I looked to Bella; my strength, my light, my love. She let her shield down to give me her encouragement which she of course knew I needed. Alice saw Renesmee with Nahuel and they were surrounded by the Volturi guard. Bella s eyes grew wide. She came over to me and Renesmee wrapping her arms around our daughter. She can t tell where they are yet. It is a forest, but she hasn t seen anything to distinguish a location. Bella looked up at me with misery and desperation in her golden gaze.

She can t fully see what is happening, I said. There are large holes which suggest the presence of wolves. The problem is we are not in Alice s vision, any of the Cullens. So it means that Renesmee, Nahuel, and possibly wolves or a wolf could be facing the guard alone. I sighed heavily wishing things were more clear. Alice was replaying the scene over and over in her mind trying to see if she missed anything. I followed along with her for the hundredth time, but I could not get past the image of my daughter s beautiful face contorted in fear. I still held her in my arms as well as my wife. The three of us were tangled together with Renesmee holding on to Jacob s hand.

Please Edward, I need to hold her. Jacob s face was a mask of pain.

I gently released my hold on Renesmee and pulled Bella to my side. Immediately Jacob was crushing her to his chest.

What else is Alice seeing, Carlisle asked. Can she see what has made them want to attack our family and friends? His arms were around Esme and she looked as if she would be weeping if she could. The thought Not my beautiful granddaughter, not my Renesmee kept running through her mind.

Not yet, I told him. She does see Demetri which suggests to me that he found them, but who is he searching for? I hate to say this, but I think it must be Renesmee. What would the Volturi be looking for Nahuel or Huilen for? There were as yet no answers to my questions.

Daddy, Renesmee called in a small voice. What does this mean? What should we do?

We will do whatever has to be done, I vowed to my only child. I winced inwardly hoping to find a way to keep that vow. No. There was no hoping. I would keep my promise.

Wait, Bella whispered. What if I keep them under my shield? Demetri wouldn t be able to find them that way. It s at least a temporary solution anyway.

I had to admit that the idea had merit. Even Carlisle thought so. Yes, I suppose that could work for a time at least. I looked to Nahuel and Huilen standing together both with shock on their faces and then I looked to Tala who was scared, but not showing it outwardly. She was still with Seth. I don t believe he has let her out of his sight this entire time.

Nahuel, Huilen, Tala this involves you as well so I need to know. Do you want what protection we can give you? I did not want them to take this lightly. There would be consequences if they accepted our protection and we didn t even know if the Volturi wanted any of the three of them or if it was just a coincidence that Nahuel was there. You have to understand, I began. Alice can see you there Nahuel, but not your aunt or sister. She has holes in her vision which from our past experiences mean that there are wolves or shape-shifters involved, but we don t know if the Volturi are after you or Renesmee or what. Alice s visions are already difficult when they involve Renesmee or any other hybrid. We are just not as informed as we would like. You can take your chances on your own, or you can join with us, I finished.

I think we should stay with them Nahuel, Huilen stated, at least for now. We really don t know anything yet do we?

I agree, he answered. Tala what about you?

I will be wherever Seth is. She stated this with such conviction. No one could doubt the connection the two of them had. Seth wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of her deep mahogany locks.

Of course you will, Seth said smiling down at Tala with adoration.

Alright, Bells said. I have everyone shielded. Edward you can still hear Alice right? I nodded to my wife. Okay then. I say we go meet Zafrina and the others. Carlisle what do you think?

Bella s right, Carlisle answered. We should go meet the Amazons. I wouldn t mind having their input on this as well and maybe Alice will see something else soon.

Everyone was quiet as we made our way through the lush and verdant jungle. That did not mean their thoughts were quiet though. Emmett was one of the loudest. His thoughts didn t have much range, but I was totally in agreement. We would take out every last one of the Volturi if that s what it took. My daughter would be safe. Rosalie s thoughts were just as violent, but she was quietly seething; forming plans to inflict as much pain as possible on those that threatened the closest thing she had to a child of her own. Rosalie was fierce in her love of Renesmee. Jasper was the tactician. He was thinking in numbers, thinking that we should call out to the other covens for help as we did before. I had to agree. It could not hurt us to have as much help as possible. Alice was still focused on her visions and trying to see through all the holes and shadows.

We made it to our meeting place with the Amazons however our greetings were somewhat stilted. The three Amazon women looked the same. They wore their animal hide clothing with leather ties and laces. Kachiri s dark hair was long and wild while Zafrina and Senna s were done in long dark braids. The elongated faces of the three spread into smiles of joy when they saw us, but they were quickly replaced with frowns of worry.

Carlisle what is wrong, Zafrina questioned. She was by and large the speaker for the trio. Her concern was genuine. She could tell by our expressions that something was very wrong, as could the other members of her coven.

Zafrina, my dear, Carlisle greeted her. It seems that we must bring a heavy burden to what was supposed to be a happy gathering. Alice has had a vision, a vision involving Renesmee and the Volturi.

Do they try to harm her again? There was anger in Zafrina s voice. Renesmee had that effect on people.

Carlisle sighed and took her hand. Alice is trying to see. We know very little right now.

Carlisle you must tell us what you need. We will help protect the young one. We will not let Renesmee come to harm, Zafrina declared. Senna and Kachiri both nodded their agreement.

Renesmee ran and hugged the three Amazons. They were used to her exuberance and hugged her back warmly. Thank you, she told them. I don t want anyone risking themselves though. You all keep talking about protecting me, but what about you? If they re coming after me shouldn t I go to them to keep the Volturi away from everyone else?

My daughter was just as self-sacrificing as her mother, of course. Renesmee, I called to her. You know very well we will keep you from harm. This is absolute nonsense. Bella right now she is your daughter so talk some sense into her. I couldn t help the growl that escaped my lips. It would be just like Renesmee to try and take care of this on her own, just like her mother. And just like her mother I would be forced to rescue her from an even bigger dilemma. Fate was definitely twisted.

Jacob who had yet to let go of Renesmee s hand spoke up for the first time in so long that his voice was hoarse from not being used. He may have been silent, but his mind had been racing. Ness, you will not run off to the Volturi, he screamed.

Renesmee POV

Damn it! I had to quit doing that. I was projecting without meaning to. What was going on? I have had total control of my gift since birth. What was wrong with me? Jake, I am not planning on running to the Volturi. It was just a random thought, I hedged.

He saw straight through me. Don t even try it. I know you Ness, Jacob said.

My father looked like he was going to be sick, like he was in pain, like he was on fire. Renesmee you won t! That was not a fleeting thought. You are seriously considering this. Did you stop to think that this is why you might be without help in Alice s vision? I mean two hybrids and possibly a wolf are not enough protection against the fucking Volturi, he finished in a roar. My mother was at his side in an instant, but she too glared at me with disappointment plain on her face. Geez! A girl can t even have one thought to herself in this family.

Nessie, my aunt Rosalie called. Did you just think that you couldn t have a private thought to yourself?

What, how did you know, I asked her. I hadn t been touching anyone but Jake. My father was silent and looking at me intently.

I heard it too, Bella spoke up.

I did as well, Jasper called.

Yep, me too, Emmet said.

I too heard you Renesmee, Nahuel stated.

Wait, did you all hear me, I asked my family and friends warily. I got nods and yeses all the way around. Whoa. What did this mean? I could project without touching someone, but how did I do it. I wasn t trying.

It appears your abilities are growing, my grandfather said. Bella was your shield open to let Edward in when you heard Renesmee?

No, my mother said. I guess this means no one can keep you out even without touching them Renesmee. This could be a very useful part to your gift if you can control it, Bella said thoughtfully. Hmm maybe you and I should practice.

This was just too much. Imprinting, visions, powers, too much.

Alright, my father called to everyone. Let s all take a few moments okay. Renesmee needs a break for a minute and Alice could use the time to search. Bella will you stay close and keep your shield on them as well as Nahuel?

Of course, my mother answered.

**********

Finally, a few minutes of peace. My family and friends had scattered out of sight, but I wasn t stupid enough to think they weren t close by. I was pretty sure they were forming a perimeter around Jake, my mother, and I right now.

Mom, do you think Jake and I could have a little privacy, I asked.

Sure baby. I won t be far, she reminded me.

I looked at Jake squeezing his hand, the hand that had refused to let go of me since Alice had her vision.

Ness, he whispered my name. Jacob pulled me into his chest and I inhaled the fresh earthy scent of him.

Kiss me Jacob, I pleaded. I need to be close to you. I was almost embarrassed to bare myself so completely, but he looked at me with such longing that I knew I wasn t the only one. Jacob was as deeply in love with me as one creature can be with another.

He tenderly placed his hands on the side of my face slowly bringing our lips together. With the first touch of his mouth I came undone. I wound my hands into his long silky hair reveling in the feel of his tresses falling through my fingers. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself up closer to him. Jacob picked me up and I straddled his waist. His mouth was so warm on mine, his tongue wet and smooth. He held on to me with one hand bringing the other my leg, up my thigh, my waist, my breast, and to my face. He caressed my cheek as our tongues played together. His hold was becoming tighter and his free hand tangled in my hair roughly.

Jacob, I half moaned.

Nessie, you taste so sweet, he murmured. The sound of his voice roughened with passion was doing things to my body. I love you, he whispered.

This had to be heaven. It was unbelievable with everything else going on, but how could it not be heaven when Jake was holding me so lovingly in his arms. I was desperate to touch his bare flesh so I ran my hands under his shirt. This was not enough. I ripped his shirt off throwing it to the ground. Well, the thing was offensive, not letting me have what I want. Jacob laughed and I laughed along with him. I m sorry, I told him. I couldn t seem to help myself.

S okay, he chuckled. I kinda liked it. You really are something when you don t get what you want aren t you, he teased me.

Jacob, have you looked in the mirror lately? Let s see. I think yummy would be the word, I said kissing him fiercely.

Uh-oh. I think we have company, Jacob said letting me down but still holding on to my hand.

I turned to see my father striding our way with a thunderous look on his angelic face. Well, too bad if he didn t like it. Jacob was mine.

My mother made it to us right before he did. You hid this from me Bella, he said. Why?

Just for this reason, my mother told him patiently. You always overreact Edward. They deserve to enjoy each other now in case, in case Edward please. Just let this be okay? My mother looked pleadingly into my fathers eyes. I would dearly love to know what she was telling him with her thoughts.

Alright, but I am not going to watch you mauling my daughter Jacob, my father said grudgingly. And Renesmee if you could, please try to keep those thoughts of Jacob to yourself. I really don t want to know some things about my daughter. It just is wrong, he finished with a grimace marring his features.

What s the plan Dad, I asked.

Let s wait on Alice, he said. Maybe she will have some more information for us.

I looked around the clearing we were gathered in. My father and mother stood holding each other. Nahuel was standing with Huilen, Seth, and Tala. He was gazing at me with the strangest expression. Huh? I wonder what that s about. Carlisle and Esme were standing together gazing out at the setting sun, while Emmett and Rosalie stood by their side. We all waited for Alice and what news she might bring. 


End file.
